The Maximum IM Experience
by RavenSparx
Summary: Uh oh... the Flock has new computers, and it's time for some serious IMing! Full of FAX, humor, random mind-reading, embarassing questions, and even a little Eggy. Get ready for the maximum IM experience! Rated T for safety, really should be K .
1. TONS O FUN! PART 1!

**Maximum IM!!**

flyingfirstclass - Max

silentflight - Fang

bombsaway - Iggy

talkattack - Nudge

gazzitup - Gazzy

sparklyhalo - Angel

flyingfirstclass has created a new chat room

talkattack has joined a created chat room

silentflight has joined a created chat room

sparklyhalo has joined a created chat room

talkattack: hiiii evry1!

sparklyhalo: hiiiii nudge!

flyingfirstclass: hiiiiii n&a!

talkattack: hiiiiiii a&m!

sparklyhalo: hiiiiiiiii m&n!

silentflight: ...

talkattack: hiiiiiiiiii party pooper!

silentflight: ?

sparklyhalo: aka FANG

flyingfirstclass: (giggles)

silentflight: (sighs)

talkattack: exactly

gazzitup has joined a created chat room

flyingfirstclass: hey gazzer

gazzitup: what i get no hiiiiiiiii?

flyingfirstclass: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GAZZER!!

talkattack: lol

gazzitup: much better

sparklyhalo: hi gazzy

gazzitup: yo

bombsaway has joined a created chat room

bombsaway: whatup peeps

gazzitup: hi ig!

silentflight: yoyoyo

flyingfirstclass: yoyoyo??

silentflight: yes

talkattack: NO!

silentflight: ?

flyingfirstclass: lol

sparklyhalo: giggles

silentflight: tards

flyingfirstclass: hey! thats an insults towards the mentally challenged!

silenflight: then no wonder ur upset

flyingfirstclass: grrrrrr...

bombsaway: hey max dont growl at your bf!

gazzitup: ha! good one ig!

bombsaway: i try

flyingfirstclass: bf?

talkattack: boyfriend! lol!

flyingfirstclass: (slaps head)

sparklyhalo: (giggles)

talkattack: (laughs)

bombsaway: (smirks)

silentflight: (rolls eyes)

gazzitup: FARTS!

sparklyhalo: ewwwwwwwww gazzy ew!!

talkattack: nasty

flyingfirstclass: jeezums gazzy i can smell that from my room!! gross!

bombsaway: wow gaz we could set off a bomb with that

gazzitup: yeah we should try!

flyingfirstclass: NO!

bombsaway: u cant stop us

gazzitup: yeah!

silentflight: i can though

bombsaway: oh really how?

silentflight: by threatening to tell your little secret

bombsaway: crap. u win this round

silentflight: whats new

bombsaway: nothings new fang. just the usual - you taking your darling max's side to ruin my fun

flyingfirstclass: hey!! :(

silentflight: k then be like that. EVERYONE, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

bombsaway: nooooooo! stop please stop!

silentflight: thats what i thought

flyingfirstclass: giggles

sparklyhalo: omg max! you really think fangs that cute when he acts smug like that?

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHA!!

bombsaway: double that!

flyingfirstclass: angel stay out of my head!!

talkattack: lololol cutie pie fang

silentflight: shut it nudge

talkattack: omg i cant stop lau

bombsaway: what was that noise??

flyingfirstclass: nudge falling off her chair

bombsaway: hahahahahaha

talkattack: k that hurt. but im back!!

gazzitup: whoopee.

talkattack: whats that supposed to mean?!

gazzitup: nothing!

silentfang: not to interupt but i have a question

sparklyhalo: fang! for the LAST time, i am NOT telling you what else max is thinking!!

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! AGAIN!!

bombsaway: this is getting really entertaining

silentflight: that wasnt my question ANGEL

sparklyhalo: oh...sorry!

silentflight: wtvr. i was just wondering why we're all IMing in the same house

flyingfirstclass: cuz its fun

talkattack: duh

silentflight:...

gazzitup: i have a question tooo! for max

flyingfirstclass: wat

gazzitup: u know when we were on that beach a long time ago and ari beat up fang?

flyingfirstclass: uhh...yeah

gazzitup: why'd ya kiss him??

talkattack: OMG OMG I REMEMBER THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

bombsaway: u two made out in front of them?!

flyingfirstclass: NO!! it was only for like a SECOND!!

sparklyhalo: but it was really funny cuz both of you were thinking 'whaaaaaaaat??'

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP LAUGHING!

bombsaway: so wats happened since then huh??

flyingfirstclass: MYOB IGGY!!

bombsaway: fine I'll just get angel to tell me then

flyingfirstclass: ANGEL DONT. IGGY SHUT UP!

bombsaway: not my fault your in luuuuuuv

silentflight: allesevolyggi

talkattack: what?

bombsaway: CRAP FANG!! WHYD YA DO THAT??

flyingfirstclass: OMG is that true is that the secret?

silentflight: (evil grin)

flyingfirstclass: jeez iggy! shes kinda...young for you

bombsaway: shut up

talkattack: ohhhhhhhhhh i get it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

sparklyhalo: i already knew. and btw fang max wants to see your evil grin REALLY bad

flyingfirstclass: ANGEL!! STAY AWAY FROM MY MINDDDDDD!!

gazzitup: wait a sec what did fang say?? and max you didnt really answer my question!

bombsaway: fang said he talks out his butt and we all know max kissed him cuz shes in LOVE

flyingfirstclass: am not!

silentflight: actually gazzy i said that iggy is in LOVE with ella

gazzitup: ?! iggy why did you tell him but not me??

bombsaway: i didnt! angel told him when i hid celeste and said id blown her up

sparklyhalo: you got what you deserved

flyingfirstclass: iggy that was mean! whyd you do that to angel?

bombsaway: she said she'd tell ella

flyingfirstclass: oh

sparklyhalo: hehe...about that...

bombsaway: YOU DIDNT

sparklyhalo: wellllllllll...

bombsaway: NO WAY ANGEL YOU BETTER NOT HAVE! IF YOU DID CELESTE GOES BOOM!

sparklyhalo: calm down iggy i was just joking

bombsaway: be glad

talkattack: well this is the most exciting convo ive had in a while

gazzitup: you can say that again

talkattack: well this is the most exciting convo ive had in a while

gazzitup: ugh

bombsaway: youve been quiet fang

talkattack: SURPRISE OF THE CENTURY!!

flyingfirstclass: lol

bombsaway: u too max... is sumtin going on round here??

sparklyhalo: no. they're just thinking about... you know...

gazzitup: no we dont

sparklyhalo: im not telling

gazzitup: pleeeeeeeeeeeeezz

sparklyhalo: well...

flyingfirstclass: angel lets not put celeste in danger again

sparklyhalo: i just hid her pretty well... same with the chocolate chip cookies your mom just sent

talkattack: uh oh

flyingfirstclass: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?! when did those come in??

sparklyhalo: gee, idk... today!! (giggles) they're sooooo fresh

flyingfirstclass. tell. me. where. they. are. NOW.

sparklyhalo: i think me and nudge will just eat them all instead.

flyingfirstclass: no! i'll do anything!!

sparklyhalo: ooooooh, this should be good

talkattack: okay then, answer this question and the cookies are all yours

sparklyhalo: oh and stop worrying fang im sure she'll share them with you

silentflight: STOP READING MY THOUGHTS OR TOTALS GOING SKYDIVING

sparklyhalo: sorrry!!

talkattack: anyway, max here's your question. u sure you're willing to answer?

flyingfirstclass: yes!! ASK DA QUESTION!!

talkattack: okayyyyy...

bombsaway: dun dun dunnnnn

talkattack: max, how many times have you and fang kissed??

flyingfirstclass: i WILL get revenge for this later, n&a. be prepared. two times okay?

talkattack: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

silentflight: welllll...

flyingfirstclass: well what?

silentflight: actually three

flyingfirstclass: no, two - beach and dock

silentflight: and cave. thats 3

flyingfirstclass: oh yeah... crap

bombsaway: wow, you two really have it going lately

talkattack: HAHAHAHA!! omg i think im gonna barf im laughing so hard

flyingfirstclass: just dont barf on my cookies. now hand them over angel

sparklyhalo: cookies?? what cookies??

flyingfirstclass: the cookies i just seriously humiliated myself over. THOSE cookies.

sparklyhalo: oh, those... you see, i was just kidding about that...

talkattack: cant...contain...laughter...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

gazzitup: triple that!

bombsaway: this might just be the best day of my life

flyingfirstclass: hey angel? nudge?

sparklyhalo: yeah?

talkattack: yes, max?

flyingfirstclass: RUN.

sparklyhalo: bye every1!!

talkattack: AHHHHH!!

flyingfirstclass has logged out of this chat room

sparklyhalo has logged out of this chat room

talkattack has logged out of this chat room

gazzitup: well i guess its just us guys now

silentflight: yep

bombsaway: so three times huh, fang?

silentflight: im out

gazzitup: where ya going?

silentflight: to make a phone call to a certain someone coughcoughellacoughcough

bombsaway: WHAT?!

silentflight has logged out of this chat room

bombsaway: oh CRAP!!

bombsaway has logged out of this chat room

gazzitup: Yay! I win! I'm the last man standing!! Go me! Go me! Whoop whoop!!

theVoice: Remember Gasman, it is not about winning; it's about _how_ you win.

gazzitup: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

gazzitup has logged out of this chat room

this chat room has been closed

**k so that was my first ever fanfic... did ya like it?? i know, i know, everyong does IM fanfics... but i couldn't help myself!! U want more?? just tell me! R&R!!**


	2. YAHOO! PART 2!

Here's more Maximum IM comin at ya!!

flyingfirstclass: Max

silentflight: Fang

bombsaway: Iggy

talkattack: Nudge

gazzitup: Gazzy

sparklyhalo: Angel

talkattack has created a new chat room

sparklyhalo has joined a created chat room

bombsaway has joined a created chat room

gazzitup has joined a created chat room

gazzitup: yes! we get to IM again!! i thought max would never let us after last time

bombsaway: tell me about it

gazzitup: ok

bombsaway: not really, gazzy. just because i cant see doesnt mean i couldnt hear it

gazzitup: oh

talkattack: well im just lucky that she didnt find my laptop

bombsaway: judging by what i heard, your also lucky you still have a head

talkattack: lol! your right! how on earth did you get max to let us chat again, angel??

sparklyhalo: i have my ways...

talkattack: ah, i see.. good thing to know youve never used your mind control on me, right angel??

sparklyhalo: ...

talkattack: right, angel?!

sparklyhalo: ...

talkattack: RIGHT, ANGEL?!

flyingfirstclass has joined a created chat room

talkattack: max! your IMing again?

flyingfirstclass: i couldn't help myself ;)

talkattack: yaaaaay!!

silentflight has joined a created chat room

bombsaway: well, well, well... looks like Mr. I'm never ever IMing again just got persuaded into joining out little chat room. i cant imagine how...

silentflight: and it looks like mr. lovestruck can type again after nearly breaking his fingers trying to pry the phone away from me

talkattack: what??

silentflight: you see, after not minding his own business, i tried 'making a phone call' to a special somebody, and mr. intelligence over here nearly died trying to take away the BROKEN phone

flyingfirstclass: a sign of true genius right there

talkattack: LOLOLOLOLOLOL!! you couldn't figure out that the phone didn't work? hilarious!!

bombsaway: i DID figure out the phone didnt work!!

silentflight: yeah like an hour later

bombsaway: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

flyingfirstclass: hey iggy, total called, he wants his growl back

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHHA!! oh my god i cant breath!! halp!!

bombsaway: nice joke, max. ever hear the one about the CHICKEN who made out with the hawk THREE FREAKIN TIMES but still wouldnt admit how much she LOOOOOOOOOOVED him??

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHA!! OMG IM DYING OVER HERE!! OMG HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

flyingfirstclass: we never made out, ig! and i dont loooooooooove him!!

bombsaway: well then you just really got the hots for him, huh??

talkattack: STOP IT!! I...CANNOT...BREATH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

sparklyhalo: hey max, what's valium?

flyingfirstclass: angel!! for the LAST time, QUIT READING MY THOUGHTS!!

sparklyhalo: sorry! I just cant get the image of fang going, "oh, jeez" out of my head! was he choking when he said that cuz it really soun

gazzitup: cuz it really soun??

bombsaway: i think max just went and tackled angel...now shes tickling her to death

talkattack: thank god shes not tickling me cuz if i laugh any more i might just die

gazzitup: so wanna hear a really funny joke, nudge?

talkattack: hey! ur so mean, gazzy!

gazzitup: what ever do you mean, nudge? (blinks innocently)

talkattack: you know what i mean, blinky

flyingfirstclass: k im back

bombsaway: raise da roof

silentflight: ??

sparklyhalo: im back 2!! max just tried to tickle me to death, but i survived!!

flyingfirstclass: good thing, too, cuz your in charge of the dishes tonight kiddo

sparklyhalo: darn

silentflight: i thought she was doing laundry

flyingfirstclass: actually, i think you are tonight

silentflight: actually, i think im not

flyingfirstclass: unless you have ten dollars you'd like to pay me, you are

silentflight: crap. i just spent my last ten...

flyingfirstclass: on what? we haven't gone shopping in ages

silentflight: on nunya

flyingfirstclass: nunya?

silentflight: NUNYA BEESWAX

talkattack: lols

flyingfirstclass: ive seen more originality come out of a copy machine, fang

silentflight: so whyd ya fall for it?? hm??

flyingfirstclass: shut up

silentflight: thats not an answer

flyingfirstclass: DEAL WITH IT

bombsaway: sorry to interupt your flirting session, but can someone turn on the ac, im really hot

flyingfirstclass: no volunteers?? shocker. brb

sparklyhalo: hey fang?

silentflight: wat

sparklyhalo: are you really hot too?

silentflight: um, no

sparklyhalo: well you might wanna say that to max cuz for some reason she keeps thinking u are

bombsaway: oh god, this is getting better by the second

talkattack: I know! LOLOL!!

flyingfirstclass: im back! try to contain yourselves

sparklyhalo: oh dont worry max fang said he's not that hot

flyingfirstclass: uh...okay

sparklyhalo: jeesh max why are you still thinking he's soooo, soooo hot?? he's really not! i asked!

flyingfirstclass: just drop it angel. and i can hear you laughing iggy

bombsaway: cant control it!!

sparklyhalo: ok this is weird. now fangs thinking your pretty hot too! the ac is on, people!

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I AM GONNA LAUGH MY LUNGS OUT ANY SEC NOW!!

silentflight: you know, angel, you really shouldnt read people's thoughts.

sparklyhalo: puh-leez, fang!! as if you arent ALWAYS asking me what max is thinking!

flyingfirstclass: god, fang! ever hear of privacy?! dont do that to poor angel!

silentflight: oh yeah, poor innocent good-girl angel who tells me EVERYTHING

flyingfirstclass: WHAT?! ANGEL!!

sparklyhalo: im really sorry max! but he gave me ten dollars!!

flyingfirstclass: i cant BELIEVE you two!!

talkattack: OH. MY. GOD. I AM SUFFOCATING OVER HERE! HAHAHAHA! HELLLLLP!

bombsaway: scratch out what i said before. THIS is the best day of my life

flyingfirstclass: god, i am soooo ticked. how could you do this to me angel?!

sparklyhalo: im really, really, really sorry max! i promise i'll pay you back!

flyingfirstclass: oh really how?

sparklyhalo: well, for starters, right now fang is DYING to see your cute little frustrated face and he really hopes you wont run away next time he kisses you because he cant go much longer withou

gazzitup: im guessing its now fangs turn to go attack angel

bombsaway: darn it, things were really starting to heat up round here...

flyingfirstclass: pig

bombsaway: just admit it, you are enjoying this as much as i am

flyingfirstclass: shut up

bombsaway: i knew it

talkattack: guys im serious i am literally unable to breath right now. oh god... that was the funnniest moment of my life!

gazzitup: same here! max r u and fang like bf/gf?

flyingfirstclass: i wish

flyingfirstclass: HOLY CRAP!! I DIDNT MEAN TO TYPE THAT!! THATS NOT TRUE!!

gazzitup: mmm hmmmm... riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

flyingfirstclass: IM SERIOUS I DIDNT DO THAT ON PURPOSE!! U GOTTA BELIEVE ME!!

talkattack: AHHHHH!! STOPSTOPSTOP!! I CANT BREEEEEATH!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

flyingfirstclass: i swear iggy if you bring ANY attention to this... i will use a WORKING phone

bombsaway: chill, max. i wont say anything. i promise

flyingfirstclass: god bless you

silentflight: k im back from nearly killing angel...what did i miss??

bombsaway: MAX SAID SHE WANTS YOU TO BE HER BOYFRIEND

flyingfirstclass: IGGY!! NO I DIDNT!!

sparklyhalo: yes you did, max. its right up there! (see, I can be honest!) :)

flyingfirstclass: thanks a freakin lot, angel. thanks a freakin lot.

sparklyhalo: ohhhh...um... sorry??

silentflight: soooo...

gazzitup: AWK-WARD!

talkattack: can i just say one thing?

flyingfirstclass: whats that, nudge?

talkattack: MAX AND FANG, SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

gazzitup: got that right!

sparklyhalo: actually, wrong. according to fang, one was in a cave, one was on a dock, and both were at night

bombsaway: so you two were making out in a cave at night while we were getting captured by itex? what else were you doing in that CAVE at NIGHT?? hmmm??

silentflight: thats it. im posting IGGY LOVES ELLA on my blog RIGHT NOW.

bombsaway: CRAP!!

silentflight: OH MY GOD. NUDGE!!

talkattack: yesssss, fang?? (surpresses giggles)

silentflight: YOU ARE SO, SO DEAD.

flyingfirstclass: what did you do now nudge??

talkattack: noooooothing...

sparklyhalo: OMG, max! she posted a drawing of you and fang kissing on fangs blog!!

gazzitup: lemme see!

flyingfirstclass: ohmygod. YOU ARE GOING DOWN NUDGE!!

bombsaway: the only thing that could possible make this day better is if i could actually see the pic

sparklyhalo: its really cute, ig! they're pressed together with their wings out a little and...awwww, theyre holding hands too!!

gazzitup: THAT. IS. HILARIOUS!!

silentflight: oh, god. already 86 people have commented. YOU ARE IN FOR IT NOW, NUDGE

talkattack: should i start running?

flyingfirstclass: you should have started running a while ago, nudge. id suggest hiding. HIDING REALLY WELL.

talkattack: SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

talkattack has logged out of this chat room

flyingfirstclass: on three?

silentflight: on three.

flyingfirstclass: one...

silentflight: GOOOOO!!

flyingfirstclass: YOU ARE DEAD NUDGE! DEAD!

silentflight has logged out of this chat room

flyingfirstclass has logged out of this chat room

bombsaway: awwww, their working as a team... to go kill nudge...

gazzitup: yes, but we shall never forgot her most honorable work

sparklyhalo: well, id say that this IM convo was the weirdest thing to ever happen to us...ever!!

bombaways: thats a little exaggerated, angel

gazzitup: yeah, the weirdest thing to ever happen would be if someone recorded this entire convo and posted it online... now that would be weird!!

bombsaway: ugh, you kids and your crazy ideas

gazzitup: but think about that... could you imagine?

bombsaway: yea, and its giving me the heebie-jeebies. im out

bombsaway has logged out of this chat room

gazzitup: wait for meeeeeeeee!!

gazzitup has logged out of this chat room

sparklyhalo: well, i guess its just you and me now. yes, you, sitting there, giggling at our ridiculous conversation. i know what your thinking: "I should post a review!" and if your not, well...i have my ways...

sparklyhalo has logged out of this chat room

this chat room has been closed

**So what did ya think?? Pleeeez tell me! Review review review! The more reviews, the faster the next part will come! (thanks for all of the hits & reviews so far every1!! virtual cookies to all of you!)**


	3. OMG! PART 3!

All right, you asked for it!! Prepare for Part 3 of the Maximum IM Experience!!

Ready?? Good, cuz HEEEEEEEEERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!

Oh, wait! Before I forget a third time, here's that stupid disclaimer:

Okay, here goes...I hope I get this right...oh jeez what if I don't...soooo...much...pressure...!!

AHHHHHHHHH OF COURSE I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE YOU TARDS I MEAN WHY THE HECK WOULD I SO FOR GODS SAKE JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE!!

10 minutes later (just finishes recovering from hysterical breakdown)

Whadaya know, that wasn't so hard after all! Now, on to the actual fanfic!

(In case ya forgot)

flyingfirstclass: Max

silentflight: Fang

bombsaway: Iggy

talkattack: Nudge

gazzitup: the Gasman

sparklyhalo: Angel

AND NOW -

earthboundangel: Ella

gazzitup has created a new chat room

bombsaway has joined a created chat room

sparklyhalo has joined a created chat room

silentflight has joined a created chat room

flyingfirstclass has joined a created chat room

gazzitup: whooo! im IM crayzay!!

sparklyhalo: i know! last time was sooo much fun!

gazzitup: thats what she said!

bombsaway: okayyyyy... where'd ya learn that?

gazzitup: from you

bombsaway: oh yeah

sparklyhalo: giggles

silentflight: remind me why im doing this again

flyingfirstclass: cuz im madly IN LOVE with you!!

gazzitup: WHOOOOAAAA!!

bombsaway: good lord

silentflight: jeezus max

sparklyhalo: calm down fang, its just nudge using max's account

flyingfirstclass: uh...NO ITS NOT!!

silentflight: oh really, then why can i see u using max's computer NUDGE?

flyingfirstclass: well i had you fooled for a second there at least! HA!

silentflight: no you didnt

sparklyhalo: yes she did! you were actually blushing over there fang!

silentflight: who's side are you on?!

bombsaway: whoa. fang blushing? now i KNOW the world has gone crazy

silentflight: no, just you

bombsaway: really fang, u should change your IM name to maxluver or iluvmax or something

silentflight: and you should change your name to BLIND IDIOT

flyingfirstclass: hey, break it up guys

bombsaway: okay, NUDGE

flyingfirstclass: actually, i just chased nudge off my laptop

gazzitup: suuuuuure u did

sparklyhalo: its true. max snuck up on her and tickled her out of the chair

bombsaway: like im gonna believe that, ms. I'm nudge's butt-saving best friend

silentflight: shes not lying, ig. i can see max rolling her eyes at the laptop right now

flyingfirstclass: stalker!

silentflight: god max, in case you didnt notice, i was trying to work on your side

bombsaway: i cant imagine why...

flyingfirstclass: sorry fang, but the only time you work on my side is when we're fighting erasers and such, so its kinda hard to believe

sparklyhalo: actually, max, he was trying to work on your side so you'd like him more and not run away next time he kisses you... i think he's planning on christmas

bombsaway: (in place of nudge) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! making plans, huh fang!?

gazzitup: nudge is reading this over my shoulder - she literally just collapsed!!

flyingfirstclass: omg fang. can someone say 'desperate'?!

silentflight: ANGEL!! #1, STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! #2, STOP TELLING THEM TO EVERYONE!! AND #3, TOTALS WEARING A PINK COLLAR & DOG CLOTHES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!!

sparklyhalo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

silentflight: either that, or your laptop falls from 100 ft up - like nudges

gazzitup: nudge says "oh, so thats what happened...HEY!"

sparklyhalo: oh, poor total. he'll be so mad at me... (gets all teary eyed) pleeez, fang! pleeeez take it back! i'll give you a big huggle!

silentflight: no. you have to learn your lesson

sparklyhalo: oh pleeez fang! pleeeeeeeze! (gives virtual bambi eyes)

silentflight: i dont care about your huggles and bambi eyes, angel

sparklyhalo: fine, then. looks like i'll have to use a different tactic

silentflight: im not gonna ask how you learned that word, but what do you mean by it?

sparklyhalo: oh, i think you know what i mean...

silentflight: do i?

sparklyhalo: you know, that little dream you had the other night...

silentflight: oh, THAT. you're free to go

sparklyhalo: thank you fang!! (sweetly smiles)

flyingfirstclass: good job, fang, now you've taught her that mind reading AND blackmail is ok!

silentflight: jeez max, i guess i just lack your super parental skills

flyingfirstclass: no, you just lack comensense

silentflight: and you lack spelling abilities

bombsaway: at least you two dont lack flirting skills

sparklyhalo: awwww max ur so proud!

bombsaway: HAHA!! oh god, i dont think ive laughed this hard since, like, yesterday's IM convo!!

flyingfirstclass: angel, just because SOMEBODY says its ok to read minds, its really not. dont do it anymore, ok sweetie?

sparklyhalo: no promises

flyingfirstclass: (sighs)

gazzitup: get this every1 - nudge just got back up from a laughing fit...shes reading what just happened... and she's down again!! oooooh, she hit the floor hard this time...ouch...

bombsaway: yeah, im not really one for romance comedies, but THIS is hilarious!!

gazzitup: um, guys? i think nudge is out cold! oh wait shes up, and...down AGAIN!!

silentflight: and you all wonder why i hate IMing...

flyingfirstclass: i second that

bombsaway: jeez, toughen up, would ya?? you both know your like, in love with eachother! why the heck are you always so embarrassed about it?? its pathetic!

silentflight: so your saying you dont know why its embarrassing to be teased about a 'certain someone' in front of them and everyone else??

bombsaway: thats exactly what im saying

sparklyhalo: bad move, iggy

bombsaway: um...uh oh??

silentflight: well, iggy, i just took the first step in helping you solve your little mystery

bombsaway: oh and hows that??

silentflight: you'll see in just a sec...

flyingfirstclass: in the famous words of someone i dont know, dun dun dunnnnnn...

earthboundangel has been invited to this chat room

flyingfirstclass: OMG!!

sparklyhalo: this should be gooooood...

bombsaway: who's earthboundangel??

flyingfirstclass: (giggles)

silentflight: Ella

bombsaway: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

earthboundangel has joined this chat room

earthboundangel: hey guys! whats up?

flyingfirstclass: hey sista sista!

earthboundangel: sup gurl!

gazzitup: nudge says hiiiiiiii!

earthboundangel: uh, why isnt she typing it herself??

gazzitup: her laptop was dropped onto a street form 100 feet up

earthboundangel: y?

flyingfirstclass: long story... hey ella guess what?

bombsaway: NOOOOOOO! STOP MAX PLEASE!!

flyingfirstclass: what the heck are u trippin about? i was just telling her that we got the candy canes you & mom sent 4 xmas

gazzitup: and she hogged them all!!

sparklyhalo: well, she did share some with fang

flyingfirstclass: ANGEL!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!!

sparklyhalo: oopsies

gazzitup: nudge says "oh, so you share them with your bf, but not me!! ugh!"

bombsaway: wait a sec, did someone say CHRISTMAS

sparklyhalo: yay! its only a 9 days away!! whoohoo!!

bombsaway: 9 days, max. only 9 days...

flyingfirstclass: shut UP!!

earthboundangel: im not interupting anything, right?

flyingfirstclass: god no!

sparklyhalo: nope, we're just chatting about, well, nothing really

earthboundangel: no offence or anything, but why did fang of all people invite me to chat??

silentflight: an excellent question, ella

bombsaway: shut up fang

silentflight: hmm... let me think about that...

bombsaway: fang i swear i will strangle you if you say ANYTHING

earthboundangel: am i missing something here?

bombsaway: NO

silentflight: yes

earthboundangel: max, whats going on?

flyingfirstclass: iggy just wanted to tell you something

earthboundangel: ok, whats that?

bombsaway: MAX AND FANG MADE OUT 3 TIMES!!

flyingfirstclass: WHAT?!

earthboundangel: awww, u 2 are together? why didnt u tell me max?

flyingfirstclass: cuz we're NOT!

bombsaway: but they did make out 3 times

earthboundangel: wow...

flyingfirstclass: dont listen to him ella. he's just trying to stall what he really wants to say...

bombsaway: i dont have ANYTHING to say

flyingfirstclass: actually your right, you dont have anything to say

bombsaway: oh thankyouthankyouthankyou

flyingfirstclass: i think fang will say it for us

bombsaway: NOOOOOoooooOOOOooooo!! FANG DONT!!

silentflight: why i'd love to max. you see ella, iggy is in lo

earthboundangel: in lo? what the heck does that mean??

gazzitup: ooh, iggy is like, beating up fang!!

flyingfirstclass: oh crap!!

earthboundangel: what the heck is going on around here?!

sparklyhalo: nothing but the continuous motion of an endless spiral of sheer humilty

earthboundangel: what is that supposed to mean?

sparklyhalo: idk, i just got it from max's mind

earthboundangel: o

gazzitup: whoa! its like an iggy vs fang smashdown out there!! looks like fangs winning...

flyingfirstclass: darnit, he's gonna break iggy's nose again, and somehow I'LL be blamed for it!! brb guys!!

gazzitup: youch, fangs beating the bejeezums outta iggy... oooh, black eye!!

earthboundangel: tell me whats happening!!

gazzitup: okay, fangs on top of iggy, sorta holding him down... ooh, iggy just punched fang in the face, fang slapped him back and hes yelling something at him... iggy's throwing him off...

sparklyhalo: things are getting really bad out there! i hope nobody dies...

gazzitup: fangs saying something with an evil grin... iggy actually just pushed him to the ground! jeez, he's about to stomp his guts out!!

earthboundangel: what is this all about??

gazzitup: and its max to the rescue! shes pushing iggy to the ground...hes down and just sorta sitting there looking all bummed while max yells at both of em

eartboundangel: LOL! shes like a mom!

sparklyhalo: shes a good one too

gazzitup: ok, supermoms going back to her laptop. fangs going back to his room and locking the door...iggys just pouting. they shud give him a break! hes blind people!

silentflight: freakin good aim, though

bombsaway: at least you dont have a black eye you bi... idiot

flyingfirstclass: are you two wet?

silentflight: um, no. why?

flyingfirstclass: cuz your really starting to wallow in your self pity

gazzitup: i dont get it!

bombsaway: join the club

flyingfirstclass: the club of what? unbelievably low IQ??

earthboundangel: ok, someone PLEASE tell me what started all this!!

sparklyhalo: i'll explain!

bombsaway: NO YOU WONT

sparklyhalo: ugh, fine

flyingfirstclass: ella, all of this is just a bunch of stupid secrets being used the wrong way

bombsaway: WARNING! CHEESY MORAL ALERT!!

flyingfirstclass: shut up ellaluver

bombsaway: YOU DIDNT!

flyingfirstclass: but i did...(really menacing evil grin)... mwahahaha!!

earthboundangel: sorry every1, im losing connection. didnt recieve the last 5 comments i think. g2g!! byes!!

flyingfirstclass: kk bye!

earthboundangel has logged out of this chat room

silentflight: well, i'd say your little mystery has been solved, iggy

bombsaway: GEE, THANKS SO MUCH SHERLOCK!! HOW COULD I BE MORE GRATEFUL?!

silentflight: by not trying to kill me again

bombsaway: but there is infact a mystery that remains unsolved

silentflight: and what would that be?

bombsaway: will max run away from your little christmas gift in NINE DAYS??

sparklyhalo: she's thinking NOT!

gazzitup: i think nudge is gonna EXPLODE!!

flyingfirstclass: ANGEL!! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING TODAY!!

sparklyhalo: for what?

flyingfirstclass: A PINK DOG COLLAR AND THREE OUTFITS FOR TOTAL!!

sparklyhalo: not if you cant find me!!

flyingfirstclass: but i will!!

sparklyhalo: IM OUT!! oh and btw fang had a dream about 'his perfect christmas'...GOODBYE!

sparklyhalo has logged out of this chat room

bombsaway: crap, my laptops outta battery. later!

bombsaway has logged out of this chat room

flyingfirstclass: so the perfect christmas? what the heck?

gazzitup: i'll leave you two alone...

flyingfirstclass: god, so immature!

gazzitup: what else did you expect? later! oh nudge says "b-hahahaha-bye!! HAHAHA!!"

gazzitup has logged out of this chat room

silentflight: so r u gonna go get angel?

flyingfirstclass: naw, im too tired from trying to stop you & iggy from killing eachother in a stupid catfight

silentflight: u know, only girls do catfights

flyingfirstclass: yeah, i know

silentflight: well u didnt have to barge in and scold us like preschoolers

flyingfirstclass: but i did. and i got a split lip in the process

silentflight: how? you were in there for like 60 seconds

flyingfirstclass: when i pushed iggy down his hands flew up and one of his freakin claws caught my lip

silentflight: awwww, you want me to kiss it better?

flyingfirstclass: you got nine days to wait, pig

silentflight: and who says we cant break the rules??

flyingfirstclass: ok, what are you high on?

silentflight: ummm...candy canes...

flyingfirstclass: there arent any left!! right?!

silentflight: well...

flyingfirstclass: there better not be!

silentflight: guess you'll never find out now...

flyingfirstclass: thats it! im comin in!!

silentflight: u cant. my doors locked.

flyingfirstclass: you may have fooled every1 else, but i already know your door has no lock

silentflight: oh crap

flyingfirstclass: got that right. you are so, so dead

silentflight: MY candy canes!

flyingfirstclass: no they're not!

silentflight: what if i just stuck the rest in my mouth

flyingfirstclass: oh well

flyingfirstclass has logged out of this chat room

silentflight: this should be goooooooood...

silentflight has logged out of this chat room

this chat room has been closed

so did ya like it? tell me!! whoever reviews gets those little chocolate chip muffins with thick, sugary icing on top. ya know ya want it!! review!


	4. WANT MORE? PART 4!

Yaaaay!! More flock IM! Now featuring a few real life parts thanks to suggestions left in reviews!! All you reviewers rock!! All you readers rock too! Yeah! Raise da roof!! (yes I am sugar high – they have those double-stuff-orange-icing oreos for Halloween and I couldn't help but dig in!!)

Disclaimer: oh, god. Not again! Please please PLEASE just read last weeks! I don't think my little heart could take such stress again……….(dramatically faints and falls off bed, lands head first onto hardwood floor and blacks out for a while)…………………….

………………..And we're back!!

REAL LIFE – MAX'S POV!

I was on my way to Fang's room, about to attack him after hearing over IM that he had stolen the last of my candy canes. I thought about how silly this really was, and wondered how a few computerized words could cause so many blushes, bruises, and laughs. Sure, I'd been in worse situations before, but stealing candy canes when I actually went and _shared _them with him behind everyone's back?? _This _meant business. So deep in thought, I misjudged the distance between myself and Fang's (incredibly hard) door, and slammed into it in mid-stride. Ow, ow, ow! Of course he heard.

"Jeez, Max!" sounded his low voice on the other side of the door. "Was that a battering ram or your head?"

As I rubbed my aching forehead, silently cursing myself for being so dumb, I realized that Fang's voice sounded sorta muffled, like he had something in his mouth… candy canes! MY candy canes!! I turned the cheap feux-brass doorknob and plunged into his room, only to see him leaning so calmly against his headboard, a candy cane sticking out of his mouth and three others in his right hand, which he slowly waved as if they would hypnotize me. A cocky smirk spread across his face, and his dark eyes sparkled as he spoke up.

"You want 'em?" He asked tauntingly. I just glared at him with a look that would startle a full grown man, but didn't phase Fang at all. He continued, "Well, looks like you're gonna have to c-"

That was all he got in before I tackled him at full-speed, pinning him against his bed – and for all you perves out there, that is NOT what I meant! Trapped, he flung his right arm back so the three candy canes he held were just out of my reach. Ha! No problemo for me! All I had to do was lean forward and – I suddenly lost my balance, and Fang found the opportunity to push me off of him and calmly make his way to the corner of his room while I fell to the carpeted floor. I just sat there for a moment, analyzing the situation and trying to think of a better plan. A second later, I heaved myself back up onto my legs, and faced him, about to charge, when he froze me with an unexpected, full-blown smile.

For a moment, I was practically paralyzed by those flawlessly arranged, blazing white teeth, teasing me behind perfect lips… God, he could be hot. _Max, snap out of it! _I mentally scolded myself. _You can drool over his hotness later. Now, get those candy canes! _My face changed from dazzled to scowling again, and I charged, just for him to easily dodge me. If not for my enhanced reflexes, I would have crashed into the wall. Instead, I whirled around in time to see him flee his room. With the candy canes!

I ran after him, zooming past the other kids' rooms. I caught a glimpse of Gazzy logging onto his green laptop, Iggy connecting his navy laptop to a charger, and Nudge and Angel opening Angel's periwinkle laptop under Nudge's bed. So that's where she was hiding…

I hastily cleared my mind of everything but the determination to get back those candy canes. And all of the sudden, I really wanted the one sticking out of Fang's mouth…

OKAY, NOW GOING TO IM VIEW!!

gazzitup has created a new chat room

sparklyhalo has joined a created chat room

bombsaway has joined a created chat room

sparklyhalo: OMG!! Did you guys see that?!

bombsaway: oh real funny angel

sparklyhalo: sorry! did you guys see/hear that?

gazzitup: you mean fang running past with 4 candy canes and max chasing him??

sparklyhalo: yeah!

gazzitup: yeah I saw it!! what the heck are they doing?

bombsaway: idk, but i really cant believe fang had the nerve to call ME crazy!

gazzitup: i know! those 2 r going insane out there! im never gonna let them live this down!

bombsaway: now gazzy, respect the mentally challenged

gazzitup: LOL

sparklyhalo: they're running so fast! i hope they don't break anything…

bombsaway: i hope they do! then we can punish THEM for once!

gazzitup: YEAH!

sparklyhalo: ugh, boys

gazzitup: WHOA!! did u see that?!

bombsaway: oh come ON!

sparklyhalo: u know wat he meant, ig. and yeah i did see that! fang litteraly bounced off the wall!

bombsaway: wow…. those 2 are putting on quite a show….

sparklyhalo: hey guess what! i just heard that max REALLY wants the candy cane in fangs mouth!!

bombsaway: gee, i wonder why….

gazzitup: why does he have one sticking out of his mouth anyway?

sparklyhalo: so he'll get max to kiss him without running away!

bombsaway: wow, the boy is always planning… uh oh, looks like max has him!

gazzitup: lets see what happens!!

OKAY, AND BACK TO REAL LIFE! MAX POV!

Fang and I were circling wildly around the house, both wanting to keep those darned candy canes for ourselves. Zipping past the kids' rooms again, I heard giggling and a few outbreaks of laughter (Nudge, obviously). Oh, no! They must have been IMing about us again! I had to put up mind blocks before Angel told everyone what I was thinking… _Too late!_ a cute little voice giggled inside my head. _Angel!!_ I mentally screamed, suddenly mortified at what she probably already heard & exposed to the rest of the flock. But humilty would have to wait. Right now I had Fang and the candy canes to focus on… Hey, wait a sec, where was Fang? He was in front of me a second ago, I was sure of that. Now he seemed to just dissapear.

I only remembered Fang's new partial-invisibility power when his low voice sounded behind me, saying "Gotcha." I jumped fractionally, and in a flash, caught him off guard and slammed him against the nearest wall. He could have easily ducked out of my grip, if I had simply pushed harder. But instead, I froze him by lightly replacing my hands on his shoulders, and batting my eyes a couple of times. I giggled inside as I watched his face change from dangerously mischievious to pleasantly surprised. My new plan was working perfectly.

Fang gradually un-tensed beneath me as I slid my hands down his arms to meet with his hands, and the candy canes he held. I quickly searched his eyes for any suspicion, but he was totally unsuspecting. Stupid on his part – I had him now! For the final stage of my plan, I gently rose up on my tip-toes, my face becoming level with his, and leaned forward, so slowly, so sweetly, tilting my head a bit as my lips were about to meet his…

Bingo! The second he closed his eyes, I snatched the candy cane held in the weak grasp of his teeth with my own, and wrenched the others from his right hand into my left. The shock on his face was probably the funniest thing I'd seen in my life. But I didn't stick around to watch it for long – in the blink of an eye, I was turned around and racing to my room, preparing to enjoy the tastiest candy cane I'd ever had. I would have made it too, if not delayed by the laughs and applause from the rest of the flock.

AND BACK TO IM!!

sparklyhalo: OMG OMG OMG!! I CANT BELIEVE SHE JUST TRICKED HIM LIKE THAT!!

gazzitup: I KNOW!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!

bombsaway: that was the funniest thing i'd ever seen max & fang do, EVER!! and probably the smartest on max's part…

gazzitup: yea! fang sooo thought she was gonna kiss him!

bombsaway: how was he gonna kiss her with the candy cane in his mouth anyway?

gazzitup: guess he wasn't really thinking

sparklyhalo: nope, he wasn't! infact, i wasnt getting anything from him the whole time! oh and whats seduction??

bombsaway: what max just did!

sparklyhalo: oh. well, she did a really good job of it then! nudge was laughing so hard that she was crying and i was doubled over!

gazzitup: i laughed so hard i farted!!

bombsaway: dude, just hearing you describe it to me was hilarious! did max get away with it??

gazzitup: idk. fang chased max into her room, and now their all giggly and stuff. i dont think ive ever heard fang laugh so much

bombsaway: i second that

sparklyhalo: iggy, you have a sick brain!! their just tackling eachother, thats all. not THAT!!

bombsaway: angel! you're gonna hear some pretty nasty stuff if u keep invading peoples minds!!

sparklyhalo: imagine how much i already know…

bombsaway: yikes. you must be scarred for life

gazzitup: uh, can we NOT talk about this anymore?!

bombsaway: fine with me. hey, what was that noise?! did they break something?!

sparklyhalo: well, a lamp fell, but i dont think it broke…

gazzitup: wow, they sure do like candy canes….

REAL LIFE AGAIN!! MAX POV (im not gonna do other povs so deal with it)

I was so, _so _close to having those candy canes all to myself! But the flock started laughing and applauding just as I reached my room, and I tensed up. Bad move. Fang ran in and tackled me to the ground, all previous shock worn off. I tried wriggling out from under him, but there was simply no way I could escape. He swooped in to take the candy cane from my mouth and back into his own, and he got back the other three with one swipe of his hand. And yet he still held me down, smirking with the overflowing satisfaction of having the All Mighty Max pinned down and powerless. Fury surged through me as his smirk grew, and I angrily muttered the words "Get…off…of…me!" between violent bucks.

Finally managing to free my right hand, I yanked the candy cane out of his mouth and resorted to my last plan. I lifted my head a bit and kissed him full on the mouth.

The moment my lips touched his, I felt him melt over me and found the chance to finally push him off. He just sorta laid there, seemingly in a daze, as I shot to my feet and ran out of my room, abandoning the three other candy canes and not really caring. I'd gotten what I'd wanted, and apparently, so had he. Or at least I thought. I heard him quietly say, "I'm thinking my candy cane is worth more than _that._" God, he was such a pig! And what did he mean by _his _candy cane? _Please, no more runs around the house. _I thought as I popped the Fang-ishly sweet candy cane into my mouth. Mint wasn't the _only _delicious thing it tasted like.

My superacute hearing alerted me that Fang was rising to his feet, making his way to the door… oh no he wasn't! Reacting quickly, I slammed the door shut and pressed all of my strength against it. There was no harm in keeping Fang in my room while I finished off the candy cane, right? Wrong. One push against the unmoving door told him that I wasn't letting him out, and he somehow found a way to take advantage of that. "Gee, I'm getting pretty bored in here," he started, an edge to his voice that I really didn't like the sound of. "Guess I'll just see what I can find to play with…"

My cheeks flared up at the thought of him snooping around my room and finding… personal stuff. But he wouldn't be that piggish, would he? Surely he didn't intend on actually doing it, just scaring me with it? Right? Wrong, _again. _I heard the noisy creak of one of my drawers opening, and in fear that he'd chosen the one holding undergarments, I flung the door open and screamed, "FANG! STOP!" He turned to look at me, visibly satisfied, and I felt my ribcage deflate in relief as I saw that the drawer he opened was only the one for shirts.

"Oh, so you've decided to come crawling back to me, huh?" he asked, an unbearably smug tone to his voice.

I huffed a little in obvious fury, and leapt forward. With the help of my suddenly extended wings, I was able to cross my room and land just in front of him with one jump. I saw him glance around at possible exits, using as little eye movement as possible. To anyone else, the tiny gesture wouldn't be perceptible. But I could read him like a book, and I stretched my wings to their maximum width, curving them a bit to fully enclose Fang, ensuring no easy getaway. To my further annoyance, he casually leaned back, crossing his arms against his chest, that cocky smirk resuming his face once more. We stared at eachother for a minute or so, not moving a millimeter in our heated gaze. I watched him tense, and I did too, bracing myself for whatever attack I supposed would come next.

He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips, and I automatically let my guard down in surprise. Fang darkly chuckled, and easily pushed past me like I was some revolving door, swiping my candy cane AGAIN, popping it back in his mouth. Unlike him before, my shock wore off after a second or two, and I spun around to tackle him once again. As we fell, he some how twisted around and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my into his lap as we landed on our rear ends, chuckling again, like this was just too easy. My face heated up and I silently cursed him over and over as I tried to squirm out of his hold. Finally I gave up as he laughed a bit, feeling utterly defeated.

"I _hate_ you!" I yelled, wanting so bad to slap him repeatedly.

"Oh really?" Fang calmly replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Then why do you want _my _candy cane so bad?" He dangled the red-and-white striped cane in front of me, but I (painfully) chose to ignore it. He had the nerve to continue, whispering "That's what I thought."

Darn it. He'd stumped me this time. Fury flashed through me at him being so freaking annoying and hot at the same time, and I managed to twist around and push him over in my rage. He finally let go of me, and I leapt to my feet, stealing back the candy cane and running to my bed – which I was about to use a launch pad. _If _he'd been just a second slower.

IM VIEW – LAST TIME!!

bombsaway: have they gotten out of max's room yet?

gazzitup: nope. what the heck are they doing in there? it was quiet for a while, now it sounds like a bomb just went off! wait, iggy you didn't put one in there, right?

bombsaway: no, didnt have the time

gazzitup: darn

sparklyhalo: they're tackling eachother and stuff, trying to get that one candy cane

bombsaway: only one? i thought they had four

sparklyhalo: they did, but now they're fighting over just one – the one that was in fangs mouth before

bombsaway: ah, i see – well not really

sparklyhalo: its weird! they fight, and then in the middle of everything, kiss! like, twice already!!

gazzitup: whooo! theres a par-tay tonite!!

bombsaway: well they sure are having fun…. just kissing, right?

sparklyhalo: nudge says "sicko!! but lol!". i agree!

gazzitup: i cant believe this is all over one candy cane!!

sparklyhalo: i kno! i also cant believe it hasn't broken yet! its gone from fangs mouth to maxes mouth and back like four times!

gazzitup: ewwwww!! thats gross!!

sparklyhalo: i think its cute. thats the reason that candy cane's so special, anyway

gazzitup: those candy-swappin lovebirds are gonna make me barf! so r u, angel!!

sparklyhalo: (giggles)

bombsaway: whats going on right now?? they got all quiet again. angel?

sparklyhalo: idk. their minds are all blank…besides something about tackling, beds, and maybe kissing, i think

bombsaway: crap! beds and kissing?!

gazzitup: what are they doing?!

bombsaway: um, can one of you check??

sparklyhalo: i'll go!! (with nudge!)

gazzitup: me 2!!

bombsaway: you might wanna knock first……

sparklyhalo has logged out of this chat room

gazzitup has logged out of this chat room

bombsaway: lets hope they got my last comment!! good thing i cant see…

bombsaway has logged out of this chat room

this chat room had been closed

AND FOR THE CONCLUSION, MAX'S POV! AGAIN!!

I was about to fly off my bed to safety, when I tripped a tiny bit and Fang caught up, tackling me down. The candy cane went flying to the far end of my bed, and me and Fang got into a match of strength, rolling around in a desperate attempt to hold eachother back and get to that candy cane first. By now, we were both laughing at the sheer stupidity of the situation, but still trying harder than ever to get to that more-than-minty stick. The image of one of the others seeing us all tangled and giggling on my bed never crossed my mind as we wrestled and reached for the prize at the edge of my bed.

Turns out, after much pointless exertion, we both reached the candy cane at the same time and snapped it in half. At the sound of the seemingly-deafening crack, we both froze, our almost-intertwined limbs going limp and our extended arms falling. Somewhat shocked, we glanced at eachother for a moment, and then burst out laughing, not even bothering to separate in our uncontrollable hysterics. After hardly recovering, I looked at Fang questioningly and asked, "So why did _you _want it so bad anyway?" His dark eyes met mine, and before I knew it, we instantaneously leaned in and kissed.

Fireworks went off inside my head, silently celebrating the bliss of the moment as Fang quietly chuckled at my giving in. I didn't care. In fact, I could have stayed that way forever, my lips pressed against his, if I hadn't heard Nudge clear her throat somewhere nearby. Crap!

We quickly broke apart and scrambled up, embarrassed beyond the average boundaries of tolerable embarrassment to be caught kissing. While lying down. On my bed. Double crap! Thank God Iggy wasn't there too, or we'd never, ever live this down. But to my horror, we had an audience of three: A laughing Nudge, a beaming Angel, and a sickened Gazzy. This was bad. No, much worse than bad. _Unbelievably _bad. I suddenly hated all to do with laptops & IMing, and swore NEVER to go on a chat room again, seeing how much trouble it caused. Fang and I just stared at the other three, who stared back, for a full minute before I spoke up. "Well, what do you want?" I asked conversationally, like I'd suddenly forgotten about the whole thing. Which I _hadn't._

"_Nothing."_ the Gasman replied, abruptly leaving the room. Nudge and Angel followed, giggling.

I heard myself actually sigh with relief after the threesome were out of sight. "Oh, God." I sighed, shaking my head in humilty and disbelief. How could I let this happen? How could I be so _stupid_?

Just then, Fang's hand took mine, and I glanced at him, starting to smile, as our fingers interlaced.

"Wanna go IM?" he asked, a sneaky grin crossing his face.

"Definitely." I replied, starting to feel a bit more grateful for all the trouble instant messaging had caused…

Ok! So how was it?? I wanted to put in a LOT of FAX!! So i did, duh. It's the faxiest chap so far! You know what to do – review!! Hey, that sorta rhymed…huh….. anyway, anyone who reviews gets 10 candy canes!! Oh and tell me what u thought of the real life thing….. if you liked it, i'll do it again in the next chapter, but not as much, so i can fit in more IMing! (i wanted it to be mainly real-life this time, just to squeeze in all the FAX action) laters!


	5. LOOK WATS ARRIVED! PART 5!

**OMG OMG OMG i am so, soooooooooo sorry i havent been able to update in SOO long. But i had to go to canada to see all my new cousins and stuff and i didnt have access to my personal docs the WHOLE TIME. And it lasted forever!! Well, at least im back now and ready to go IM INSANE!! YEEEEEHAW!!**

IM VIEW (since i did soooo much real life last time, im only gonna do it at the end this time, k?)

flyingfirstclass has created a new chat room

silentflight has logged into an existing chat room

flyingfirstclass: hey long time no chat

silentflight: we just IMed an hour ago

flyingfirstclass: oh yeah… seems like a while back…

silentflight: i guess fighting over a now broken candy cane really lengthens the day

flyingfirstclass: oh, and dont forget extreme humiliation

silentflight: yeah, that too…

flyingfirstclass: ok, im guessing we have only a minute or so before the kids find out we're IMing

silentflight: oh joy

flyingfirstclass: oh CRAP!!

silentflight: ?

flyingfirstclass: here they come!!

silentflight: jeez, theyre quick…

talkattack has joined a created chatroom

talkattack: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I GOTZA NEW COMPUTA!! YAYS!!

flyingfirstclass: yeah, and it was pricy. lets not make me destroy this one too, okay??

talkattack: oh, just admit it, u LUUUUVED that picture!! luved luved luved luved LUVED it!!

flyingfirstclass: uuuuugh

talkattack: deny as you please, but i will bring this case to justice in this life or the next!!

silentflight: ??

talkattack: IDK!!

gazzitup has joined a created chat room

talkattack: wazzuuuuup!!

gazzitup: hey max, fang?

flyingfirstclass: what??

silentflight: wat

gazzitup: U SICKEN ME!!

talkattack: gazzy, wat r u squawking about?

gazzitup: u KNOW what im talking about!!

talkattack: its SQUAWKING!

gazzitup: watever. ive been scarred for life, thanks to u 2 lovebirds!!

flyingfirstclass: oh pleez, mr drama queen, its really not that bad

gazzitup: yes it is! kissings gross! im never gonna kiss a girl, ever!!

talkattack: OMG! do my raptor-ears decieve me?? is fang LAUGHING?!

gazzitup: WATS SO FUNNY?!

silentflight: cool it, gaz. its just that ur gonna want to kiss a girl one day

gazzitup: am NOT! never ever ever ever ever!!

silentflight: was 4 evers really nescessary?

gazzitup: YES

flyingfirstclass: (rolls eyes)

sparklyhalo has joined a created chat room

sparklyhalo: ha!! i knew id beat him to it!

flyingfirstclass: ??

sparklyhalo: i bet iggy that id beat him to the chatroom, and i won!! yay!!

flyingfirstclass: uh, how much did you bet??

sparklyhalo: ten buckaroos!

gazzitup: hey thats my word!

sparklyhalo: is NOT!

gazzitup: word taker!!

sparklyhalo: suck it up!

flyingfirstclass: HEY!! BREAK IT UP!!

gazzitup: watever! hey, wheres iggy? i thought he was racing u angel

sparklyhalo: well, he was…

bombsaway has joined a created chatroom

silentflight: speak of the devil

bombsaway: huh?

silentflight: nothing, nothing

gazzitup: where were u ig? angel said she made a bet with u??

bombsaway: yeah, she did! and i would have won it if she hadnt played mind controller and made me do the freakin CHICKEN DANCE for TEN MINUTES!!

talkattack: OMGOMGOMG!! SHE DID!? I WOULD HAVE SO PAID MONEY TO SEE THAT!!

flyingfirstclass: so would i, and then id get back the money by filming u ig and posting it on fangs blog!

sparklyhalo: giggles!

silentflight: that would get a million views

bombsaway: yeah, and if i had filmed you and max MAKING OUT on maxes BED, youd get TRILLIONS of views!!

silentflight: shut up

bombsaway: NOT SHUTTING UP!! WUTCHA GONNA DO BOUT IT??

sparklyhalo: well, hes thinking about either blacking out your other eye and posting a picture of your messed up face online, or maybe even kissing max again just to prove he doesn't care bout wat u say… and also because he likes kissing max!

silentflight: angel!!

flyingfirstclass: fang!!

talkattack: LOLOLOLOLOLOL!! IM GONNA LAUGH A LUNG OUT ANY SECOND NOW!! XD

silentflight: ANGEL – ONE MORE MIND READ AND THE DOG COSTUMES STAY ON ANOTHER WEEK!

sparklyhalo: Im sorry fang!! you're the best!!

gazzitup: kiss up!

silentflight: and iggy, ur gonna be real sorry in just a sec….

bombsaway: why? u gonna black out my other eye and post a picture of my messed up face online?? or are u gonna kiss max to MAKE A POINT??

silentflight: neither, unfortunately for you…….

earthboundangel has been invited to this chatroom

bombsaway: oh my GOD!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOYOURDEADFANGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

talkattack: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!! THIS IS GOOD STUFF RITE HERE!! FANG UR SO EVIL!!

sparklyhalo: reason number 32 why max really really likes fang

flyingfirstclass: ANGELLL!! but i do agree that this should be gooood……..

earthboundangel has joined a created chatroom

earthboundangel: hi everyone!! :D

flyingfirstclass: hey gurl!!

earthboundangel: sup sista!!

talkattack: hiiiiii ella! guess what! i got a new laptop!!

earthboundangel: cool!

sparklyhalo: hi ella!  
earthboundangel: hey angel!! hi gazzy! hi fang! hi iggy!

gazzitup: hi!

silentflight: yo

flyingfirstclass: iggy wheres your manners??

bombsaway: huh??

flyingfirstclass: say hi, you poor shy thing!

talkattack: chuckles!!

bombsaway: oh. hi ella

earthboundangel: hi iggy! its soo cool u can do this!!

bombsaway: do what?

earthboundangel: IM!! your blind! so its amazing ur doing this… wait, how are u doing it??

bombsaway: uhhhhhhhh……

flyingfirstclass: EARTH TO IGGY!!

bombsaway: what?!

flyingfirstclass: wake up from lala land and answer her question! god, so rude!  
silentflight: bet he was daydreaming….

bombsaway: was not! and i can see white, so i can see the words against the white computer screen

earthboundangel: wow, i didnt know you could see white!! thats so awesome!

silentflight: see, iggy? she think ur AWESOME

bombsaway: jeez fang, u shud really be more grateful to me

silentflight: y?

bombsaway: if i hadnt stopped you and max from your MAKEOUT session on maxes BED, things could have, you know…. gotten outta hand…..

earthboundangel: OMG!! MAX!!

flyingfirstclass: IGGY!!

silentfight: IGGY!!

gazzitup: THE GASMAN!!

sparklyhalo: ANGEL!!

talkattack: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NUDGE!!

silentflight: iggy, i swear youd better SHUT UP NOW or im gonna introduce u to a new pain experience

earthboundangel: max! i thought u and fang werent together!!

flyingfirstclass: well…….things change

earthboundangel: its only been like an hour!! oh and fang i have a question!

silentflight: why yes ella, iggy is madly in love with you. infact, he told me just the other day

earthboundangel: that wasnt my question, i was about to ask – WAIT, WHAT?!

bombsaway: NOTHING!! HES LYING!!

flyingfirstclass: no hes not!! right, angel, my lovely little mind reader??

sparklyhalo: yep!

gazzitup: AHHHH!! TOO………MUCH………MUSHY GUSHY STUFF!! CANT BREATHE!!

talkattack: TOO…….MUCH……….LAUGHTER!! CANT BREATHE EITHER!! HAHA!!

earthboundangel: im confused!! 

silentflight: arent we all…….

flyingfirstclass: how bout we let iggy explain things!

bombsaway: how bout we DONT!!

earthboundangel: um, not using this as an excuse from my embarrassment, but im losing internet connection again

talkattack: darnit!! things were just getting spicy!!

silentflight: interesting word choice, nudge…

talkattack: at least i use words!!

flyingfirstclass: ella! y do u keep losing connection??

earthboundangel: okay, well… lets just say, im in a car……

flyingfirstclass: going where?

earthboundangel: youll find out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! GOODBYE!!

earthboundangel has logged out of this chatroom

flyingfirstclass: gee, think she was a little shocked/humiliated??

silentflight: id say so. such news probably gave her a heart attack

bombsaway: i HATE YOU FANG!! HAAAAATE YOU!!

silentflight: awww, is someone a little embarwassed??

bombsaway: normally id bust your lips to bloody shreds, but i guess that would ruin the fun for max

silentflight: id like to SEE you try

flyingfirstclass: hey! chill out, both of you!! i dont wanna have to break up one of your little catfights again! and you might want to trim your talons, ig – u gave me a split lip last time

bombsaway: OMG!! SOMEONE ALERT THE PARAMEDICS!! CALL AN AMULANCE!! HELP!!

flyingfirstclass: ugh. and u wonder why we like to mess you up with ella!

bombsaway: actually i really didnt deserve that!! that was cruel!!

silentflight: u so did deserve that – "things could have gotten outta hand"?! wtf?!

flyingfirstclass: hey, language!!

silentflight: i didnt actually say anything

talkattack: like you ever do!1111111111

gazzitup: wats with the ones?

talkattack: oh, haha, i was laughing so hard that i forgot to hold the shift key for the !s

gazzitup: o

sparklyhalo: um, i have a question?

silentflight: was that your question?

sparklyhalo: no!

flyingfirstclass: whats ur question hon?

sparklyhalo: actually its two questions

flyingfirstclass: okay, shoot!

sparklyhalo: first, do u know why ella was in a car?

flyingfirstclass: nope

sparklyhalo: oh, ok…. and second, what exactly is 'fangishy sweet'??

talkattack: HAHA! IT'S A FLAVA OF CANDY CANE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XD OMG!! FANG HAS FLAVA!! LOLOLOLOL!!

gazzitup: EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

bombsaway: i know this is really working against my karma but….. THATS FREAKIN HILARIOUS!!

flyingfirstclass: ANGEL!! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!! Y R U DOING THIS TO ME??

sparklyhalo: mmmmmm…….. i dont know, its funny 

silentflight: u know what else is funny??

sparklyhalo: uh………..what?

silentflight: your laptops about to be roadkill

sparklyhalo: NO!! PLEEEZ! FANG PLEASE DONT!! I AM BEGGING U!!

silentflight: sorry kiddo, 2 late for that. you've crossed the line this time

sparklyhalo: WAIT!! SOMEONES IN THE DRIVEWAY!! LOOK!!

silentflight: yeah, suuuuure

talkattack: fang shes serious! i can see them out my bedroom window!! omg, NO WAY!!

flyingfirstclass: what?!

talkattacks: its……

gazzitup: WHO?!

talkattack: ITS……..

bombsaway: freakin spit it out!!

talkattack: OMGOMGOMG!! ITS ELLA AND DR MARTINEZ!! YAHOOOOOO!!

bombsaway: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NO! NONONONONO!!

silentflight: (evil grin)

flyingfirstclass: mwahahahaha!!

bombsaway: u did this?!

flyingfirstclass: no, actually! but how great is this!

talkattack: well dont just sit there!! lets welcome them!! comon!!

talkattack has logged out of this chatroom

flyingfirstclass: right behind ya!

flyingfirstclass has logged out of this chatroom

gazzitup: oh, great, i'll gonna have death by huggles from ella & dr m!! but still…. bet she brought cookies! layta!

gazzitup has logged out of this chatroom

silentflight: after u, lovesick wreck i mean, uh, iggy

bombsaway: uuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhh….. worst day of my life!

silentflight: ok dude, quit worrying. just act natural and talk to her

bombsaway: whoa whoa whoa, were YOU actually give me relationship advice??

silentflight: watever. all im saying is be cool, and itll turn out good, k?

bombsaway: yeah, sure. well, here i go. it was somewhat nice knowing you

bombsaway has logged out of this chatroom

silentflight: good thing nobody saw those last few lines. god, that would suck

sparklyhalo: uh, i did! and are you talking to yourself??

silentflight: crap!! angel, i thought you logged out!

sparklyhalo: well, no

silentflight: just keep the advice thing a secret, and your laptop will live, k?

sparklyhalo: deal. but u'd better log out now, cuz max is wondering where u are

silentflight: oh…..bet shes wondering where u are 2

sparklyhalo: nah, only you. its usually only u, ya know? shes funny like that

silentflight: um, okay. later

silentflight has logged out of this chatroom

sparklyhalo: huh. wish max thought about me half as much as she thought about fang! well, at least i dont talk to myself…..wait a sec…. aaaahhh! nooooo!

sparklyhalo has logged out of this chatroom

this chat room has been closed

(AND NOW REAL LIFE!!)

This was so great! I sorta knew Ella and Mom had been keeping a secret of some type from me, but I'd have never expected that they'd have come to our house for Christmas! It was like, an hour drive here! And Christmas was still in nine whole days! Eagerly racing behind Nudge to the front door, wings unconsciously spread out behind me, I suddenly realized what else this wonderful surprise meant – total revenge on Iggy! Oh, _yeah_…

I tried to surpress my evil grin as I threw open the door just before Mom could even knock. Seeing me, Nudge, and the Gasman crowding the doorway in all our winged glory actually startled Ella so much that she jumped, and Mom gasped quietly. Then, a beautiful smile split across her face as she said, "Max, were you expecting us?"

I just laughed in response and leaned in to hug her, as with Ella, who was giggling happily as well. The five of us went through our usual welcome-hug rounds as I told Mom how glad I was that she was coming down for Christmas. I found out she was actually starting her work-break early, just for me! How awesome was she?

But seeping through my warm, joyful thoughts was the question, _Where's Fang?_

Iggy and Angel didn't even come to mind. Only Fang. Guess I'm just funny like that.

Sure enough, seconds later, the late trio of Fang, Iggy, and Angel stepped on up and joined the hug-fest. Angel practically climbed all over Ella and Mom, but they accepted her huge embracing with equal affection, and Angel thought to me in the sweetest voice, _I love them, Max._

_Me too, sweety. _I thought back, but became quickly distracted as I watched Fang turn to a motionless statue as Mom hugged him. I caught his eye and gave him a quick, dissaproving glare, but he just rolled his eyes. Ugh, Fang. Stubborn as a mule. Reason number 27 why – uh… nevermind!

Ella was next in line to hug Fang, but she did it almost comically fast, glancing at me with a look that asked, _This is okay, right?_ Now I rolled my eyes at her silly guilt for giving Fang a rushed welcome hug – what did she think, that I was possesive or something? Ugh, Ella.

My brief annoyance was washed away when I saw her tightly hug Iggy, holding him for an extra second, and his nervous face lit up. I almost beamed when he hugged her back, very carefully but warmly. Sure, that kid could be sneaky, intrusive, and downright mean to me at times, but he could also be really nice and sweet when he wanted to.

Fang, who stood beside me, took a tiny step closer as he noticed my sisterly admiration, probably taking things the wrong way like the over-analyzing goof he was. Unoticably quick, I reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, just for assurance. His nearly-black eyes lit.

Things seemed to happen so quickly after that; it was disturbingly similiar to a fast-forwarded movie scene. Frequent embarrassments hit every now and then, making me want to slap my face repeatedly. Hard.

For instance, while giving Mom and Ella a tour of the house, Mom jokingly pointed out that my bed was the only one still unmade. I giggled, and unthinkinly replied, "Oh, that's just because Fang and I messed it up earlier." Then Mom froze, shooting me an alarmed and questioning look, and I felt my cheeks blaze as the rest of my body turned to ice. Crap! Bad word choice!

Using my extraordinary intelligence, I stuttered out a jumble of panicked, denying words.

"Mom! No! That's, that's not… uh! Really! Of course I wouldn't do that! That's so… Oh my God, Mom! That's not, NOT what I meant!"

Ella, finally absorbing the uncomfortable situation, burst out laughing, as did Mom shortly after. I attempted a few choked laughs as well, and hurriedly continued the tour, glad to get far away from the discussion. That one will definitely place high on my list of 'Stupidest Things I've Ever Said'; right after the junk I slurred while drugged with Valium.

Anyway, dinner went better, except for when Fang sat down next to me, flashing me a quick, perfect grin, and I smiled back almost-lovingly. Then I snapped out of mushy-gushy mode and looked across the table to Mom, who was clearly wrestling the urge to laugh out loud, looking from me, to Fang, then back to me, eyebrows raised.

In a hasty response, I looked over at Iggy and Ella, who were sitting next to eachother, shyly engaged in a small conversation about Iggy's "awesome" powers. Then I looked back at Mom, smugly rasing my eyebrows as well, like, _What do you think about _that_?_

But she only gave me one of her lovely grins, leaning forward and whispering, "They get along quite nicely, huh?"

I nodded, grinning for a _totally _different reason. I think.

Mom continued in her quiet voice, "She's always talking about you all, nonstop, but I've noticed she says… maybe a little more about Iggy. You get where I'm going?"

"Yeah. Definitely." I answered, thinking about how great this mother-to-daughter moment was. It was just so cool that my own mom could, not gossip, but talk so casually about Ella's little crush behind her back. It wasn't bad, just funny. And she didn't even know the other half of it.

"I think… she wanted to talk you." Mom told me, and I was surprised. Ella wanted _advice_? From _me?_

"She, uh, wants to talk about, like, boys and stuff?" I asked.

Mom grinned again. "I suppose so. I've tried to get her to talk to me about it herself, but I think it would be more comfortable for her to discuss it with her sister. Plus, she knows you have experience."

"Yeah." I agreed, before I really heard her last sentence. "Wait, what?!"

Mom quietly chuckled. "Oh, don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about."

I blushed, looking down for a second, and Mom chuckled a bit louder, then returned to somewhat-seriousness again. "Look," she started. "I just want you to help her out a little. I love seeing her happy like this." She gestured towards the two of them, and I looked to see that they were actually laughing with eachother, no longer as timid as before. It _was_ kind of cute.

"Okay, now that you get my point, you'd better start eating your dinner before it gets cold." I smiled at her reference to my still-untouched dinner, when my plate was usually empty seconds after it was filled. "And besides," she said, whispering. "I think someone has been eavesdropping."

Gee, I wonder who _that_ was. Turning around anyway, I looked to see Fang leaning back against his chair, a hint of smirk on his face that I noticed immediately, telling me that he'd obviously been listening in on our _private _conversation. I rolled my eyes at his silent invasion of secrecy, and then I turned back to my dinner, and practically inhaled it.

Later on that night, Mom informed me that she'd forgotten a few toiletries and was going out to the 'local' grocery store, which was about 30 minutes away, to buy replacement ones. I loved how she had no issue leaving a bunch of kids alone in a house at night, especially since there were… relationships going on. Wow, my brain was just an M-rated mess lately, wasn't it?

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel went off to the family room to watch a new episode of AFV, Nudge's favorite show, and Ella and Iggy went to Iggy's room to see a color expiriment he'd made a few days before. But somehow I thought that wasn't all they wanted to talk about. Nobody had brought up what Fang had said in the chatroom today, and I was sure that they'd have to discuss it eventually, and now seemed like a relatively safe time.

I went into my room to rip a brush through my frazzled hair, which hadn't been fixed since the candy cane incident. Yeah, yeah, I know. Max doesn't girlify herself! Ever! But hey, believe it or not, I am actually a somewhat civilized human being/bird thing, and since I wasn't in the middle of a deadly battle, I figured I could make an effort to have my hair not sticking up like a wild hedgehog's. When I emerged from my room, hair looking moderately better, I was surprised to find Fang crouched next to Iggy's closed door, apparently listening in on yet another private conversation. Wow. How often did he do this?

"Fang!" I harshly whispered, and he gave me a sneaky side-glance and motioned me over.

Well… I guess I could consider this revenge for all the nasty things Iggy's said about us in the last few IM convos. But was I really gonna stoop down to the pathetic level of _eavesdropping_?

Fang motioned me over again with a quick shake of his head, which also served as a cute way to get his overlong hair out of his eyes. Call me a ditzy weakling, but I honestly couldn't resist it this time. I snuck on over and crouched down next to Fang, who ever-so-quietly whispered, "Up for revenge?"

I grinned at him, and focused on listening to the words being spoken behind Iggy's _closed _door.

"So, you really can see white?" Ella asked wondrously.

"Yeah, that's how I can IM." Iggy replied casually.

"Oh yeah, IM…" Ella trailed off uncomfortably at 'IM', seeming to just remember the revealing content of the conversation today.

There was a long, tense silence after that. I glanced at Fang curiously, and he shrugged. Then the two spoke up simotaniously, "Uh, about that…" and all went silent again.

I had to clap my hand over my mouth and pinch myself to keep from laughing. Fang presented an agreeing, full-blown smile that blinded me; his brand of rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Iggy?" Ella asked, her voice hardly perceptable.

"Uh, yeah?" Iggy replied nervously.

"Can I ask you something?"

Uh oh, I knew where this was going! Apparently Fang did too, because his eyes danced with playful mischief, and his shoulders faintly shook in noiseless laughter.

"Bout what?" Iggy questioned, although he clearly knew what this was about as well.

"Well…"

Fang and I leaned closer to the door, our heads slightly touching now, as if being pressed against the door would speed up the conversation. And then, it finally started.

Let me tell you, I now understand why Angel enjoys listening to our private thoughts so much. Wait till you hear what they had to say…

**Well, how'd ya like? Sorry it was soooo long! Wait, should I really be apolegizing for that?? How do u spell apolegizing!! Not like that I know for sure!! Anyway, the more reviews, the faster the next chappie comes up! I know I left sort of a cliffhanger, mwahahaha!! Oh, and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter!! More IM? Real life? Fax? Eggy? Something else?? TELL ME!! I live to please. Not really. Anyone who reviews gets CANDY CORN!! YAYS!! (and if ya dont like candy corn, i got some leftover candy canes, k? gud!) peace out!! :D**


	6. YOUR PICKS! PART 6!

YES! YES! THE NEXT CHAP IS FINALLY HERE! LETS GET A ROCKIN AND A ROLLIN!!!!!! YEAH!

Oh, and about the late update, AGAIN, just blame it on 2 evil pomapoos – poodle/pomeranians, cute little doggies (names are chloe and teddy), but EVIL! EEEEEEEVVVVIILLLLLLL!!!!! I told them not to, but they did infact read the MR series! Darn those genius puppies! But now, they want wings soooo bad that they tried to jump off my balcony to fly but it didnt work….. KASPLAT!........ and now, theyre building a super evil science lab under my house so they can have wings too! And they want to find Total and hold him hostage for $1,000,000,000!!! then they'll take over the woooooorld!!!! Oh, no…. theyre onto me!!!!!!!! Someone halp!!!!!!!!! HAAALP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Okay…… returning to sanity…… NOT! NOW, FINALLY! HERES DA NEXT CHAPPPIE OF THE MAXIMUM IM EXPERIENCE! HAHAHA! HEEHEHEEEE HAHAHA!!! YEAH!!! SHUGA HIGH ON HALLOWEEN CANDY STILL! ITLL LAST ALL MONTH!!!!

REAL LIFE – MAX POV

Ever done something you _knew _was just wrong, but totally enjoyed it anyway? Like, reading someone's diary and finding something really juicy? Or, in my case, eavesdropping on your sister while she privately discusses her unstable emotions with her crush? Sure, I felt bad, dirty… but revenge is revenge, and if you have any problems with it, feel free to blame everything on Fang. It's really unfair how easily seductive he can be.

I mean, first, he reels me in with a pefect smile and a cute head gesture, and then shoots me all these deep looks that share the understanding of how hiliarious this situation was – although I felt bad for Ella and Iggy having to endure such awkwardness, it was incredibly funny. So, who could blame me for wanting to stay with him _and_ listen in on an awesomely embarassing conversation? It was pure gold…

My dumb, dreamy thoughts were interupted when Fang gave me a questioning look, like, _why are you staring at me like that?_

Crap. I thought I'd gotten over the staring thing. I felt me cheeks heat up, and unhappily thought, _why is it still so weird between us? Aren't we sort of… together? _Wow, I felt stupid. And desperate. Until Fang flashed me a wonderful grin, which I instantly reflected. And before I knew it, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. We smiled at each other again, both of us a little surprised, and then we returned to dutifully eavesdropping, heads still together.

Yeah, yeah, I know – it was kinda unlike me to just randomly kiss Fang. But haven't we already been over this? – it's called extremely unfair seductiveness. Get over it.

I broke away from my little Mushy Moment when Ella boldly spoke up to Iggy.

"I have a question." Ella told him, sounding somewhat determined.

"Bout what?"

"Well…"

And this was where it got _good._

"Iggy, I need to know something." Wow, Ella wasn't wasting any time getting to the point. And she didn't even have my extrodinare advice! Yeah, advice from a girl who took 14 years to realize she sorta loved her best friend in more than a best friend way… but anyway, Iggy wasn't quite as 'brave'.

"What's that?" he croaked. I nearly blew our cover with a giggle.

"What was said on IM today. Is it true?" Good job on being _so_ specific, Ella.

Iggy stayed quiet for a moment, probably pondering for a smart aleck reply that would somehow bring up me and Fang.

"Well, yeah, Max and Fang really were making out on Max's _bed._ It was all I could do to stop them." Iggy replied, trying to sound casual but still unbearably sarcastic, and I felt the barely-supressed urge to strangle him right then. I knew it! I just _knew _he'd bring that up! God, he was predictable. Fang narrowed his eyes, which were now gleaming darkly with a newly powerful eagerness for ultimate revenge. His eyes met mine after I rolled them at Iggy, and one of his infamous evil grins crossed his face. I returned the expression, all guilt of eavedropping gone and forgotten. Dust in the wind.

Ella recovered from giggling at Iggy's witty response, then went back to all-seriousness again. "Iggy, you know that's not what I meant."

Iggy sighed. "I know, I know. You're talking about what Fang said, right?" Normally, I would have been happy to hear him finally relaxing a bit, but right now, I _wanted _him to sound pained and troubled. Feel the pain Iggy, feel it! A round of crazy, wicked laughter would have been suitable for my malevolent mood, but I kept my cool. Somehow.

"Yes, I'm talking about what Fang said." Ella replied at last. "Is it true? Just tell me."

Iggy paused for a moment, then quietly offered, "Do you want it to be true?"

"I don't know, Ig. It depends." _Ig? _It sounded like Ella had lost all of her shyness and fear right then. She was actually being straight forward and totally confident. "Did you really mean it?"

"Well, technically, Fang said it for me." Iggy stalled, and Ella quickly chuckled, seeming to get somewhat impatient. "But if _I _had actually said it, I would have meant it completely."

Aww, this was just so sweet. Actually, a little _too _sugary for my taste. But if Fang could tolerate it, I guessed I could too. I mean, we were fishing for revenge only, _not_ some corny, heartfelt romance scene.

"Ella," Iggy started, sounding nervous again. "Do you… feel that way too?" Okay, this sweetness stuff was getting nausiating. For once, I actually understood Gazzy's strict anti-mushy ways.

"Yes." Ella answered, but I guess Iggy wasn't so convinced. _Ugh. Just get on with it already!_

I sighed out loud, and immediately prayed it was out of Iggy's earshot.

Just then, I faintly heard Iggy shuffle, probably to sit closer to Ella, and then some whispering. I couldn't tell what they were saying, and I was about to get up and leave when Ella talked again.

"Oh, Iggy." she giggled. "I didn't know you felt _that_ way." Her tone sounded really weird. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Of course I feel that way. You knew that." Iggy replied, now sounding all smooth and sly.

Ella giggled again. "I mean, I didn't know you felt _quite _that way. So much that you wanted… oh, Iggy." she breathed. I nearly jumped out of my skin at her voice. _This _way NOT what I planned on hearing!

"Oh, _Ella._" Iggy sighed, and I actually shivered, tempted to throw open the door and scream at the two of them. How had things accelerated so fast? This was getting a little insane.

"Iggy, Iggy, how can I prove that I _totally_ feel the same?" Ella asked, trying to sound all sultry and… sorta wannabe-sexy. Ew, ew, ew. My stomach lurched at the thought. God, ew!

"Just stay still." Iggy whispered back, attemting to assume the same unsettling tone, and for a moment, everything went quiet.

Then, Ella spoke. Actually, she kinda... moaned. "Oooh, Iggy… mmmm…. mmm, you're ah-mazing. Oh, yeah."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, and I did all I could not to scream. Crap, crap, crap! Were they making out?! Already?! My mind buzzed and my heart throbbed at the mental visualization of what was happening in there. Oh, God. I glanced over at Fang, gaping, eyes as wide as dinner saucers. His eyes were widened a fraction, eyebrows slightly raised; his brand of jaw-hanging-down-to-the-floor surprise. Neither of us could believe this. What the heck was going on in there?!

Maybe Fang and I would have found out, _if_ the worst thing possible hadn't happened right then. Worse than Flyboys barging in. Worse than Iggy or Ella opening the door. So much worse…

"MAX! FANG! Are you _eavesdropping?!_"

The disbelieving, furious voice was none other than my own mother's. _Crap…_

ANNNNND……..WAIT FOR IT………………..OKAY, IM VIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gazzitup has created a new public chatroom

sparklyhalo has joined a public chatroom

talkattack has joined a public chatroom

gazzitup: haha, angel! i told ya id beet ya to it!!!!!

sparklyhalo: ur just lucky i didnt use my --- wait, oh no!!!!

talkattack: WAT!

sparklyhalo: gazzy! u created a PUBLIC chatroom! max said we're not allowed to use those!!!!!!!!!

talkattack: ooooooooh……….. u broke maxes #1 chatroom rule!!!! if she finds out…….

sparklyhalo: ur laptops ROADKILL!!!!!!

gazzitup: ah! i didnt mean to!!!!!!!!! really! i wuz just rushing!!!!!!

sparklyhalo: mmmmmhmmmmm, riiiiiiiiight

gazzitup: really!!!!!

unlucky13 has joined a public chatroom

unlucky13: yo peeps wat up

gazzitup: who are you???????

unlucky13: unlucky13

talkattack: uh, zephyr, ariel, we need to GO

gazzitup: whos zephyr???

sparklyhalo: you captain fartsalot!!!!!!!

gazzitup: oh yeah, rite. i forgot

unlucky13: wat kind of name is zephyr

gazzitup: my kind of name! u gotta prob with that?????

talkattack: zephyr, time to go!!!!!! NOW!!!!!

gazzitup: hold up a sec, wats wrong with my name?!

unlucky13: its just weird thats all

gazzitup: is not! UR FACE IS WEIRD!!!!!

unlucky: dude, chill out

gazzitup: dont tell ME to chill out!

sparklyhalo: g zephyr really we shud just go back to private chatting like NOW!!!!  
talkinsmahobby has joined a public chatroom

talkinsmahobby: hi everyone!!!!! im bored so any1 wanna talk??

unlucky13: yo

gazzitup: is yo all u can say?!?!

sparklyhalo: uh oh, not another talker!!!!!! n i mean krystal……… no!

talkattack: omg I LOVE talking!!!!! its so cool that ur login name is talkinsmahobby!!! i so shud have thought of that!!!!! talking is SO my hobby! is talking really considered a hobby? I hope so!!!!! if not, it shud be!!!!! they could even make talking contests ooooooooh i wud soooo win!!!!! :D so, wutcha wanna talk about????

talkinsmahobby: ooooh yay someone else who luvs talking as much as me!!!! talking rox!!!!! we could talk about anything in the whole world!!! places, school, pets, friends, boys, parents, books!! i heart books!!!!!!!

talkattack: OMG me 2!!!!!!1 luvluvluvluvluv books!!!!!

sparklyhalo: krystal we need to go!!!!! m's gonna be mad!!!!! im begging u!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: wait, dont go!! i wanna talk! oh and i luv that name krystal its soooo pretty!!!! so wats ur fav book??  
talkattack: mmmmmmm………………. i like the clique & gossip girl books series, but i also like twilight and maybe even harry potter…… but i dont know… gossip girl is probably my fav!!!

talkinsmahobby: yay gossip girl!!!!!! and twilight (squeal!!!)!!!!!! but my fav series is the maximum ride series. u might not have heard of it but i luv it!!!!! its about kids with wings its soooo cool and funny!

unlucky13: kids with wings??? sounds lame

gazzitup: UR LAME!!!!!

talkattack: maximum ride is NOT lame!!!!! actually i hav read those books i luv them 2!!!!! i just forgot to mention them lol!!!!

talkinsmahobby: omg max is sooooo funny and sarcastic!!!!!! and fangs just sooo hot!!!! and nudge, omg shes my chatterbox HERO!!!!!!!

talkattack: yeah, hehe….. i like her 2

sparklyhalo: pleeeeze nudge we need to go!!!!!

gazzitup: angel u said nudge!!!!!!!

sparklyhalo: WAT!!!!! gazzy u said angel!!!!!!

talkattack: Y ARENT WE USING FAKE NAMES!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

unlucky13: Y R U ALL SPAZZIN OUT AND TYPING IN CAPS!!!!!!

gazzitup: IM OUT!!!!!!

sparklyhalo: u cant just leave us!!!!!!!

gazzitup: watch me!!!

gazzitup has logged out of this chatroom

talkinsmahobby: O. M. G. nudge, gazzy, angel???? ITS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sparklyhalo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDNT MEAN THAT!!!!!!!! WERE JUST KIDDING!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: no ur not!!!!!! nononono ur not!!!!!! i get it now!!!!!! talkattack, sparklyhalo, gazzitup!!! it all make sense! AAAAAAHHHHHH! YOUR REAL!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!

unlucky13: uh, wat?

talkattack: oh great job g & a, u totally blew our cover!!!! if max finds out shes gonna kick our butts!!!!

talkinsmahobby: OMG MAX IS REAL TOO! WHICH MEANS FANGS REAL!!!! LUV U FANG!!!!!

sparklyhalo: hey! fangs already taken!!!!! (by max duh)

talkinsmahobby: NoOoOoOoO!!!………… (runs to dark corner and sobs)………. LOL!!!!!!!

talkattack: well, i gues wed better go now so BYEBYE!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: no, wait, pleeze!!!!!!!!!!!! cant i just ask a few questions????

talkattack: welllllll……… okay, only a few!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANNNND BACK TO REAL LIFE!!!!!!!!!!

Now, don't get me wrong; there'd never be a time when I wouldn't want to hear Mom's sweet, loving voice. _Except_ now. Fang and I were cold busted… doomed!

We simultaneously turned our heads to face the dreaded voice of an angry Mom, resulting in painfully clacking our foreheads together and me almost pushing Fang to the ground as I launched up to standing position.

"Mom, I can explain! We really weren't eavesdropping! Its not like th-"

I stopped, shocked, in mid sentence as my panicked eyes finally found the source of my Mom's voice. And guess what? Prepare yourself – it was not, I repeat, was NOT my mom.

So who could possibly have such an identical, seemingly-authentic voice? Of course, it was none other than the Amazing Mimicking Gasman. Who was about to be _dead_.

"Gazzy! That was you!" I shouted stupidly, my buzzing mind trying to catch up with the situation; trying to comprehend such a cruel, confusing trick.

To my further annoyance, Gazzy found himself unable to control his laughter, and he collasped on the floor, laughing hysterically and rolling around like a maniac.

"Y-you should have... ssseen the look… on your face!" he managed to gasp between wild laughter. I looked over at Fang, snapping my mouth shut as I realized it was hanging wide open, and to my disbelief, saw that Fang was actually shaking, a huge grin stretched across his face, real laughter coming from him. Not just chuckles, but real, full laughter. I loved it.

You see, I can count one one hand how many times I've seen real laughter come from Fang. Most of the time, it was with me alone – hehe, quelle coinkydink – but now, he was finally opening up and laughing at me and Gazzy. Laughing!

At a loss of control, I completely dropped my deadly-tough attitude and broke down in equivalently genuine laughter. I didn't even find the whole prank very funny, but between Gazzy's spazzed-out reaction and Fang's escaped burst of expressive amusement, everything seemed hilarious. Giggling, I held out my hand for Fang to tow him up when I saw he was still unable to move from his sitting position on the floor. But when he took hold of it and I began to tug him up, I somehow tripped over my own feet and we both fell to the floor again in an _oof!_-ing heap.

Of course, this fueled a whole new round of uncontrollable laughter, and I couldn't stop until my lungs felt like overstretched balloons and my sides ached in protest. When I finally regained order of myself, I realized that I was still sorta _laying on top of Fang, _and Gazzy was still there, and this really didn't look right…

The Gasman grinned/smirked when he, too noticed our positions. For some stupid reason, I froze, unmoving. Oh, great. Here it comes…

"Whooo, you two!" Gazzy crowed, lifting his eyebrows twice in a row. Ugh, that kid. "Would you like some time _alone?_ May I recommend a dark closet?"

Okay, that was _it_! He was in for it now! In one fluid motion, I leapt off of Fang – _very _quickly – and caught Gazzy with one arm just as he was about to escape around the hallway corner. Unlike Fang, he was easily tackled down, collapsing like a wobbly tower of blocks. Remembering that I couldn't punch or slap Gazzy like I could with the other boys, I resorted to my second form of torture.

A crazy smile split across my face, and the Gasman, horrified, recognized it immediately.

"No! Max, please!" was all he could choke out before I began tickling him to near-death, just as I'd done with Angel the other day. "Stop! Stop!" Gazzy gasped as I laughed out loud at him wriggling all around, yet completely unable to escape.

"Then take back what you said before!"

"N-n-never!" Gazzy managed. I tickled him harder, and the boy nearly exploded.

"AH! MAX! PLEEEEEASE STOP! YOU ARE KILLING ME!" he screamed.

"Then take it back!" I yelled back, laughing almost as hard as him. But not quite.

"Fine! Fine! I take it back!" he wheezed, sounding utterly defeated. I smiled superiorly. "I take it back! Now let me go!"

Finally, I did let him go, backing up and continuing to laugh as I watched Gazzy skitter away from me and huff raggedly for breath. I snickered at him.

Panting like a tired dog, Gazzy made a sour, grudging face at me, saying, "Fine. You win this round."

I was proudly grinning until the Gasman's face suddenly lit up and his blue eyes blazed with mischief. Yeah, that was the exact moment my grin vanished, 'cause I _knew _that expression way too well. The last thing I heard before everything burst into a frenzy of blurred sound and color was Gazzy, who seemed to be focusing on something behind me, mumbled, "And this is when you lose."

I'll admit that I truly did NOT expect what came next…

LOL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!! GUESS GUESS GUESS!!!! IM VIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!! CAN I BELIEVE IT?!?!?! I GET 2 TALK WITH U AND ANGEL AND OMG ITS SOOOO AWESOME!!!!!! UR REALLY GONNA ANSWER MY QUESTIONS RIGHT?????

talkattack: for the millionth time YES. and could ya stop writing in caps????

talkinsmahobby: NOO!!!!!! MY EXCITEMENTS TOOO GREAT FOR LOWER CASE!!!!

talkattack: well, i cant argue there…. but comon and ask the questions cuz if max catches us we'll never chat again!

sparklyhalo: well, max is pretty busy so we have time

talkinsmahobby: wats max doing??????

sparklyhalo: actually i dont really know… shes just laughing around with gazzy and fang

talkinsmahobby: FANG! YAY! sorry couldn't contain myself!!!!

talkattack: uh, yeah – just ask the questions already!!!!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: ok, ok! pushy! first question for nudge – how many times have you seen max and fang kiss???

talkattack: LOL! finally someone else who just gotta have max & fang together!!!!!! ive seen them kiss twice – awww!!! – once on a beach and the other one just today!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: OMG they kissed today?????????

sparklyhalo: yes!!! i saw 2 and it was soooooo cute!!!!!! but gazzy didnt think so…

unlucky13: are u all using these weird names for ur friends or something????

talkattack: uh yeah sure

unlucky13: u guys all know eachother??

sparklyhalo: nyep

unlucky13: k. i feel intrusive. later

unlucky13 has logged out of this chatroom

sparklyhalo: good riddens lol

talkattack: k talkinsmahobby, next question!

talkinsmahobby: mmkay, let me think…………… ooh! okay, angel, wat is everyone thinking rite now???

sparklyhalo: yay! i get to read everyones mind! okaaaaay, lets see……………………..

talkinsmahobby: get on with it!!! the anticipation is tearing me apaaaaaaaart!!!!!!!

sparklyhalo: alright: max is thinking about how much she loves to hear fang laugh, fang is thinking about how much easier is to open up and laugh around max – awwwwwww! – iggy is thinking all this crazy stuff about ella, nudge is thinking about waaaay too much stuff at once to say, gazzy is thinking about the results of an evil plan he and fang thought up, and ella is thinking about – OMGOMG! – kissing iggy! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

talkattack: KISSING IGGY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAHA CANNOT HAHA BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: omg!!!! ella and iggy r together!?!?!?!

sparklyhalo: guess so! once again: awwwwwwwww!!!!!

talkattack: wait, now i have a question lol

talkinsmahobby: wat?

talkattack: angel, wat did u say about an evil plan gazzy and fang did????

sparklyhalo: oh, hehe, yeah im not supposed to tell

talkattack: which means….

sparklyhalo: im gonna tell anyway!!!!!!!! :D okay, for this whole revenge thing between max/fang and ella/iggy, fang made gazzy set up a hidden camera in iggy's room to record the whole convo between ella and iggy and OHMYGOD!!! do u think they filmed them kisssing!?!?!?!

talkattack: I HOPE THEY DIDNT CUZ I WOULD LITERALLY PEE MY PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby: yeah so wud – ooooh crap!  
talkattack: wat?

talkinsmahobby: i have to go to my next class

sparklyhalo: ur in skewl????

talkinsmahobby: ya….  but atleast its not THE school!

talkattack: lol yeah. well thanx for chatting with us it was fun!!!

talkinsmahobby: thank YOU!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!

talkinsmahobby has logged out of this chatroom

talkattack: well, that was interesting…

sparklyhalo: that rocked!!!! i got to read minds and everything!

talkattack: speaking of which, lets get off this dumb chatroom and go see what hapnin!

sparklyhalo: ok!!!!!!! lets go!

sparklyhalo has logged out of this chatroom

talkattack: LOL… iggy and ella sittin in a tree, k i s s i n g!!!!!! haha……HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! HAHA - oh NO! ohnononononononononoNONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i cant believe it….. i i i i i…… i wet…… my………………….

talkattack has logged out of this chatroom

this chatroom has been closed

OK NOW FOR SOME REAL LIFE LAST TIME!!!!!! to change things up a little, for rite now im switching the view to third person on iggy and ella! but this was a few minutes back, when max and fang were still eavesdropping and gazzy hadnt shown up yet. so here goes!!!!!!

Iggy felt like blowing up – but not for the same reason as before. Before, he thought he'd explode with nerve-racking tension. But now, he was about to explode with laughter. He heard Ella, sitting somewhere nearby on his bed, trying to swallow down a laugh as well. They'd fooled Max and Fang, all right. Fooled them _good._

Of course Iggy had heard Max and Fang sitting just outside his door, eavesdropping for revenge, so sure that they'd gone uheard from the start. Which they _hadn't_.

The moment he was absolutely positive that Max and Fang were right there, behind his door, he offered the prank he'd suddenly thought of to Ella. The painful weirdness between them dissapeared as she agreed with a whispered, "Yeah, that's perfect!"

This was his plan: he and Ella were going to pretend to have an 'inappropriate' discussion, saying stuff that would shock the heck out of Max and Fang, then, they'd go all quiet, with Ella moaning a little every here and now, and the unsuspecting eavesdroppers outside of his room would… actually, Iggy wasn't quite sure how they'd react. He couldn't even imagine what they'd think of the things they were about to hear.

Lucky for him, however, Dr. Martinez wouldn't let the flock live in their own house without a full security system hooked up – which mean alarms, locks, and best of all, micro-cameras and tiny mikes set up in every hall. _I guess Max and Fang forgot about that little camera recording right above them, _Iggy inwardly sneered as his prank began to come to life.

Max and Fang were going to be _so_ sorry for ever trying to snoop around in his business. Because not only were he and Ella going to see/hear that video – thanks to Fang's special little blog, the whole world was.

And the ultimately best part of all – he was pretty sure he'd heard them kiss. Right under the filming lense. Life. Was_. Good._

**Sooooo, how was THAT?! Didya like?? hope so!!! and dont worry, iggy WILL eventually get what he deserves – just not yet…. mwahaha….. anywho, pleeeze review!!!!! cuz the more reviews i get, the more i want to keep writing!!! the more reviews, the more inspiration!!! and without inspiration, i will NOT get past my fear of teddy and chloe, the evil, talking, super-genius, insanely crazy and deceivingly adorable pomapoo puppies!!!! so review!!!!! or else!!!!! need more motivation? k then, any1 who reviews get virtual pie in your choice of flavor!!!!!! i got pixelized apple, digitalized blueberry, computerized pumpkin and even some uploaded oreo!!!! so review today and be as totally imaginative and completely crazy as me!!!!!!!! yeah!!!!! oh, and if two little dogs (ones white and ones brown) happen to show up at your house to ask you about total's whereabouts, DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR! THEY ARE EVIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!! but pie isnt so review!!!!!! lol gudbye!**


End file.
